


I Can Keep Going

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Avenger Effect [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard has always admired Tony Stark, and for reasons she's still figuring out she has a chance to help him, which she does gladly. Shepard has been displaced from her timeline and put into Tony's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Keep Going

“Tony,” Shepard’s voice was insistent. The man who refused the name ‘Mr. Stark’ could be just as bad as any scientist Shepard had run into. But it was getting late. Way too late. The billionaire playboy philanthropist needed sleep and the Commander was determined to make that happen. 

Neither really knew how their worlds had managed to get smushed together. It didn’t really matter. 

The two were extremely similar. Just as stubborn, just as brilliant (when the mood hit Shane at least), just as fragile without being fragile. 

“Tony," Shane repeated herself, folding her arms across her chest. The N7 emblem was easily seen on her sweatshirt. 

She should never have let him get access to her armor. He was currently looking at the Inferno Armor she had promised to let him see when they had first met. She had never expected being able to meet Tony Stark so she may have been a little quick to impress him. 

He continued to ignore her. Her boots made barely a sound on the floor of his lab before she reached out and grabbed his wrist. She watched as his entire body stilled. Not a lot of people wanted to try to touch him. The arc reactor was too volatile. It made him fragile. It’s what so many people said. 

He was fragile, but he was also strong. She knew he could handle what she dished out. He had proven it many times since they met. As they sparred at least once a day keeping both of their skills sharp for the war that hovered over everyone’s heads. 

The first time she had actually touched him, without the suit on, she had expected the arc reactor to somehow get in touch with her own implants. With everything that was keeping her alive. They were alike in so many ways. She saw what nobody else saw. Or at least she thought. 

"Honestly, you’d think you were my mother,” Tony said, brown eyes meeting hazel. He was being sarcastic again. Like usual. When he wasn’t sarcastic is when she had to worry. 

“You need to get some rest, Tony. This can wait for tomorrow. I’m not goin’ to take the armor back,” Shepard said.

“I’ve still got a lot left in me. I’m on a roll,” Tony said. He moved his wrist under her grip. She let go and he went right back to tinkering. She let out a frustrated sigh. Her gaze swung to the empty glass of whisky sitting on the desk. She went to take it up stairs to the kitchen. 

When she went back down to the lab she paused. Just as she suspected he would, he had actually fallen asleep on top of his work. This wasn’t the first time and it would definitely not be the last. 

She made her way over to him. As gently and slowly as she could she picked him up.

“JARVIS, lock the lab when I leave,” Shepard directed the VI. 

“Of course, Commander Shepard,” JARVIS’s smooth voice said. 

She shook her head to herself as she carried Tony up to his bed. There was always tomorrow. And tomorrow she would not speak of the fact she had carried him to bed. And he wouldn’t ask. He never did. It was a mutual agreement not to talk about the fact she ended up caring for him deeper than most people ever could.


End file.
